<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amechu Story Ideas by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191551">Amechu Story Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, M/M, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I'm hoping someone will find my story ideas and turn them into a reality because I already have stories to work on. So here are the ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Childhood Friends to lovers- Alfred and Yao have been the best of friends since Yao moved to America from China and have inseparable. But, by the time they were in middle school Yao had to move back to his hometown in  Beijing, year's passed and they meet again in high-school and Yao released that he had feelings for Alfred for a long time and right as he's about to tell him he's hit with a bombshell that Alfred has a boyfriend named Ivan. Will Yao ever get the chance to confess or will he move on to someone else?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Future Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl named Amy and her siblings named Mulan and Ai discover a time traveling spell from their uncle Arthur's book of magic spells and accidently Travel back in time to when their parents were younger and barely confessed their obvious feelings for each other. Let's just say choas is in sue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kǎi dì māo (Hello Kitty)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Yao's birthday, Alfred buys his boyfriend a 'cute' hello kitty costume and to both his and Yao's surprise the 'cute' costume was actually a very sexy role-playing custom but Yao was still happy to have it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marry Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred has a very important question for his boyfriend of four years Yao how will he take the news?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chinese beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao has some inner self loathing about himself and Alfred decided to cheer him up by showing him just how beautiful he really is in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My number one fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred is a famous musician and one night while performing a concert in China he meets a fan of his Wang Yao and he leaves a lasting impression on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movie Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rivial's Wang Yao and Alfred Jones hated each other to pieces but when they are both forced to play a couple both on set and  off set, they have to either fake it til they make it or risk losing everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss Your Pain Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao has been brused severely and on the verge of dying due to an heated argument with Ivan and its up to Alfred to help him recover and fixed his broken fragile heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ying and  Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred and Yao are so very different from each other, one young and one is older, one is wise and one is youthful, one is  adventurous and the other is fearless. They are different but they are also alike in other ways. Just like ying and yang the two balance each other and bring both the good and bad of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981713">I Wrote Out Some AmeChu Story Ideas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch">StarthornFromScratch</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>